


The Wrong Reason

by Lizardbeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tok'ra council turns against Selmak, Malek is furious at his mate.  Delek wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Reason

_"It didn't matter what they said, 'cause we were good in bed,  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight   
for all the wrong reasons."_  
\---- "All the Wrong Reasons" by Nickelback

  
Malek had refused to look at Delek beside him, since he had realized the purpose of the secret Council meeting. He made his counter-arguments, addressing the council as a whole, trying to keep the dispute from becoming personal. Even though it **was** personal.

During the vote, when Delek put a hand on his leg beneath the table, he didn't turn, just plucked the offending hand off like an insect and returned it to him. That he would **dare** trade on their relationship at this moment made him even more furious.

The vote went badly, approving the decision to keep Selmak unaware of some Council activities. Malek wanted to zat them all. But he'd already said his piece, calling on Egeria's words to him, and if that hadn't worked, a zat'nik'tel probably wouldn't either.

"Then we are agreed?" Thoran declared. His gaze settled on Malek, Anise, and Korra as the three who had opposed the motion. "This matter remains sealed under Council aegis. No one outside the room will know of the decisions herein made."

Malek nodded once, tightly, inwardly seething. Delek was trying to catch his eye, but Malek ignored him and stood up. "I do not agree, but I will submit. This decision **will** turn against us, of that I have no doubt. But I cannot divide what remains of my people, even if you are foolish and wrong."

He stalked from the chamber, anxious to get away from there before the temptation to break the council's seal and bring this matter to the Tok'ra as a whole grew too much. Because that would break the Tok'ra, and he couldn't face doing that, not when they were so weakened already.

_*I think we should tell Selmak and Jacob first,*_ Eirann suggested. His host was equally angry, unusually so. Eirann was normally the calmer one of the two, but he liked Jacob and the insult to Jacob and Selmak offended him, too.

Malek replied inwardly, _*As much as he deserves to know, no, I will not ignore the council's will on this. Because they are right about one thing -- if we tell this to Jacob it will go to the SGC and from them to the Jaffa and the Goa'uld. I will not have any of them learning our inner weakness.*_

He went past the bathing pools and the armory, skirting the research labs, and into the farthest tunnels. He stayed there awhile, fuming with Eirann, unable to face anyone until he calmed some. But the trouble with the tunnels was that they went nowhere, and eventually he had to return to the central core. He found unoccupied quarters and paced the small space, considering darkly whether he should move his few possessions there.

He had no intention of sharing with that back-stabbing, betraying, supposed mate of his ever again.

_*They found us,*_ Eirann said, just as they heard a familiar tread in the hall outside.

"Are you avoiding me?" Delek's voice was like a saw on his mood.

"Obviously it didn't work too well," Malek answered without turning around. "You betrayed Selmak. You betrayed **me**." His shoulders were tight, with the effort to keep his voice level. His hands itched with the desire to turn around and hit him.

"I did not," Delek answered. His hand settled on Malek's shoulder, fingers brushing his neck. "Never you."

A little tingle spread across his shoulders and down his back at the touch. Malek shook him off and stepped away. "You set all of this in motion without my knowledge. You made me look like a fool. Is that not betrayal?"

"Is that the part that angers you more?" Delek gripped his shoulder again and turned him to face him. "The vote, or that I did it without your knowledge?"

"Why pick only one?" Malek retorted and shoved him back with his free hand.

Delek caught his balance by grabbing Malek's hand. He pulled Malek into him. "You are so enticing when you're angry," he murmured, darting in to kiss his jaw. His hand settled on his chest and dropped down, tucking his fingers around Malek's belt.

He was so near that Eirann caught his scent, and he had a flash of memory of that same scent, much stronger and mixed with sweat, and Delek's naked body bucking against them in frantic need.

Eirann pushed the memory away, by remembering how Delek had methodically demolished Jacob and Selmak at the council meeting. But Malek felt his stomach tighten in visceral response to the image anyway.

He yanked himself away from the feel of fingers trying to dip down the front of his pants. "Stop touching me. You lost that right."

"Are you ending things between us?" Delek challenged, with a knowing smirk. "After all these years? Because of the **Tau'ri**?" he demanded, his tone both scornful and incredulous. "That seems especially foolish when you agree with me about them."

"I do not!"

"You do," Delek insisted. "They take the Jaffa side, never ours. They demand all our secrets and give us few in return. They claim we have done nothing, when they would not be free, were it not for us. You told me that yourself," he reminded Malek, moving closer again and Malek let him, because he had a point. "I remember how angry you were at their ignorance and judgment."

That was true. He still got irritated at the memory of O'Neill and Teal'c at the Alpha Site, several months ago, accusing the Tok'ra of not doing anything. This, after the Tok'ra had saved their lives how many times?

Sensing weakness, Delek leaned forward and put his mouth on Malek's, one hand settling on his waist.

Eirann groaned, and his arousal stirred in them both, even though Malek tried to push it away. He knew if he didn't hold to his anger, Eirann's desire would overcome them. Eirann's attraction to Delek's host Tangret had been what had started this, almost twenty years ago. It had been a primal feeling that Malek was unable to resist. It came as a pleasant surprise when Delek and Tangret spoke of mutual feelings. When all four agreed--symbiotes and hosts--it usually made things easier, but also far more intense.

Now he was caught between his own anger, and Eirann's own anger-fueled lust, and he could barely breathe.

But Delek had talented lips that knew this body too well, and Malek couldn't help kissing him for a few moments. He dragged himself back, pushing away the few inches he could, with their lower bodies still pressed together. "But you go too far. Selmak is still one of us. The oldest --"

"And wisest, yes, so he cannot help informing everyone at every opportunity," Delek grumbled. "But his wisdom is tainted. He serves the Tau'ri. Not us." His lips started doing very interesting things to Malek's neck and he automatically raised his chin out of the way.

"We serve the same cause -- the end of the Goa'uld," Malek reminded him and then had to bite his lip when Delek's kiss became hard, sucking at the skin, so he felt it straight in his groin. "Oh!" He yanked Delek's mouth up against his again, demanding, even as his other hand fumbled for the clasp on Delek's tunic.

This time it was Delek who had to push back a little way to pull the tunic off and let it fall to the floor. He was a little breathless when he said, "The end of the Goa'uld the Tau'ri way. We will not survive doing it their way. Look how few of us remain."

"We have done it to ourselves," Malek said. "You know it. Our own complacency -- our own arrogance." As irritated as he was, he had to reach across to touch Delek, and his hands couldn't stop sliding up and down the bare arms and across the shoulders.

Eirann was projecting a wordless feeling of hunger at the touch of the soft skin and firm muscle under their fingers. _*Malek, please stop fighting.*_ And Eirann moved one hand to trace down the middle of the bare chest, but Malek lifted the hand away before it touched the belt.

Delek lifted his head to look him in the eyes. "Can we not put off repeating the Council discussion right now?" The hand he had on Malek's hip curved down and around to hold his ass with familiar possessiveness. "I have something far more interesting on my mind. And I think you do too." He nudged his hips forward, pressing his heat against Malek's and the touch was .. so ... He wanted the cloth barriers gone, right now.

But he was not **entirely** a slave to his and Eirann's lusts. He remained still and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Delek removed Malek's tunic and pitched it to the floor, not meeting his gaze once. "Because you would have told Jacob Carter before the council could seal it."

"He is my friend. And he has a right to know."

Delek's hands were warm on his skin, sliding along his ribs and to his back, holding him close enough that Malek could kiss his shoulder and run his tongue along the collarbone, making Delek shudder. But he answered, "He is a problem. Not the only problem, no, but you cannot tell me his loyalties are only to us."

"Why should they be?" Malek challenged, trying not to be distracted by Delek's hands tracing random patterns on his back or the feel of their chests rubbing against each other with each breath. "He has two children and two grandchildren still living on a world that has come under attack at least four times. He is not the only host among us who has family --"

"You are impossible. Hush," Delek whispered and his mouth covered his again, silencing him. Malek lost track of his argument, one hand sliding through Delek's short hair to hold his head still and keep their lips together.

_*Yes, yes, please shut up, and touch him,*_ Eirann's plea was barely verbalized, almost pure emotion as he shared in the need rising through their body.

Eirann was insistent enough that Malek pushed Delek back a few steps into the wall, entire body pressing into him, mouths and tongues locked together. He sucked on Delek's lower lip, not paying attention to where Delek's hands were, just indulging in the taste of him. He gasped, surprised, when Delek's hand found a path into his pants and cupped him. Completely without his intent, endorphins burst through both symbiote and host, bringing a wave of pleasure that made him sag against Delek as he lost control of the body. But Eirann was in no condition to help.

After a moment, the wave crested and he could lift his head, breathing fast. He shifted his feet a little, parting them to let Delek's hand hold him more completely. Fingers cradled him, gently, but he couldn't pull back now, even if he'd wanted to.

Eyes bright, Delek grinned with confidence. "I know what you want."

He managed to meet Delek's gaze, hopefully not as glazed with desire as he felt. "I'm still angry at you."

For the first time, Delek looked serious. "I know," he answered, thoughtful. But the seriousness passed when he moved his hand, drawing one finger along his length. Malek pushed against it, wanting more, and his hands clutched Delek's shoulders. Delek continued, "But I don't care. I wanted you in the council room. You look so ... amazing in a fury. And you feel so good. Can we finish fighting later?" he asked hopefully.

Malek was tempted to say no, just to be petty. But with Delek's hand on him like this, he couldn't hope to find the word. "Later," he agreed hoarsely. "But you owe me."

"You won't even remember why you're angry, when I'm done with you," Delek promised

The simple words made him shudder, until Delek withdrew his hand, and Malek gave a wordless groan of protest. That lasted until he realized that Delek had moved his hands to open Malek's belt. His tongue touched the hollow of Malek's throat and his lips trailed down his chest. "I love the way you taste," Delek murmured against his skin, turning his head to rub the rough part of his cheek against his nipple.

The jolt of that was sudden and unexpected, but that wasn't what made his belly tighten with a seething mass of electricity. He knew what Delek was planning to do, and the more thought of it was making him quiver all over. He put his hands on those strong shoulders to halt his progress. "I can't do this standing today. Move to the bed?"

"After I take off your clothes," Delek muttered, his hands now skimming underneath his pants and pushing them down his legs so they pooled at his feet.

As he stepped free of clothes and boots, Eirann had a passing thought about standing naked, in obvious arousal, in front of the open archway. Anyone passing by could see.

Malek spared a little attention to soothe him. *No one will watch. And if they do, so what? If someone else finds watching pleasurable, it will not harm ours.*

He was a little amused to realize that Eirann was now excited, not embarrassed, by the thought that someone could be watching them. He wanted to look toward the door, but Malek prevented it. *No. Better to imagine.*

And Eirann did, at least until Delek spoke, his voice deeper and huskier than usual. "How do we manage to argue at all? I should just spend all day touching this."

He was now kneeling on the floor, naked lust in his eyes. His hands gripping Malek's hips, he leaned forward to touch his lips to Malek's stomach, making a heated track downward, until his tongue circled his navel.

Malek put a hand on Delek's head, not sure if he wanted to push him away or make him do it some more. Delek took it as a request for more, and made the circle again as his hands slid down Malek's legs and then moved inside, and slowly upward.

His thighs twitched and he shook once, in anticipation of where those fingers were shortly going to land. "Bed," he requested again hoarsely and took a step backward. Delek followed, step by step until Malek could sit on the edge and lay back. He shifted his weight, intending to bring all of him up on the bed, but Delek put a firm hand on his knee.

"No. Stay there." And again his fingers were on the inside of Malek's knees, coaxing them apart, so he could kneel on the floor in between.

A light touch on his inner thighs and a brush of his balls made him suck in his breath, as his erection tightened, even before Delek touched it. But he did touch it, first just with his fingertips, coaxing and teasing him harder and fuller.

Malek grabbed onto the bed sheets, needing something to hold, when finally a warm hand circled his erection, stroking him with a deft, knowing touch exactly how he needed it.

That hand settled at the root, holding him absolutely still, even as his hips strained to move. And Delek's mouth fit over his cock, surrounding him. He bucked, trying to get deeper, but the hand was firm and unyielding.

The tightness of lips and the slightly rough tongue sliding across his sensitive underside, nearly undid him right away. His back arched with the need to move and his mouth opened, some panting random plea passing his lips.

But Delek squeezed his fingers, holding him back, as his mouth worked, taking him into his throat and out again. Everything in his center tightened again, knotting up strands of heat and pressure and need, focused entirely on what Delek was doing to him.

And then he slowed his movement, stilling to nothing. Malek's legs jerked, and he was giving off a sound, wordlessly begging for Delek to release him, body held totally in his thrall.

Delek then pushed down, taking him deep, and his hand let go. His throat seized around Malek's erection, swallowing him, and the knot of fire burst open.

Pleasure crashed through him, tingling all the way to his fingertips. Again he lost control, but Eirann's instincts took over, and he thrust again and again.

It seemed to last a long time, but Malek was able to reestablish his connections with his host's body by slow progression. He was panting, trying to draw in the breaths he'd lost while crying out. His heart was hammering in his chest, and Malek let it slow naturally, too overcome to do anything about it yet. Delek eventually raised his head, and Malek watched his own cock slide free of the full lips.

"That was ..." he started hoarsely. Eirann supplied helpfully, sounding a bit dazed, _*Very good.*_ Malek echoed him, lifting up to grab Delek's shoulders and coax him up to lie atop him.

At some point Delek had managed to shed the rest of his clothes, and the feel of him rubbing sinuously all along Malek's body kept his pleasure heightened even as orgasm faded. He could feel his partner's arousal against his skin, and he moved against it, seeking the tremble and gasping breath that made him feel smug. He held Delek, hands in the sweat on his shoulders and back, Delek's urgency making him rough and eager.

Malek rolled them over, so he was on top, and sat up, straddling Delek's hips just behind Delek's partial erection. He ran a teasing finger all the way down his chest and stomach and paused, "Do you want me to do the same?"

Delek flashed another wicked smile. "Not that your mouth isn't one of the wonders of the galaxy, but I did promise that you would forget everything else." He rooted around in the sheets with his left hand, lifting up a tiny ceramic bottle triumphantly.

Malek gazed at it, not surprised it existed, but amused that it had somehow magically teleported itself from their room. "Where did that come from?"

"I picked it up after the Council and kept it in my pocket," he answered. His free hand stroked Malek's flank, from his knee up his sides as far as he could reach. "You were irresistible."

He had brought their oil, when he knew how angry Malek was at him? "You think very highly of yourself," Malek warned, "that we would end up here."

Delek grinned, unrepentant. "When have we not ended up in bed after an argument?"

Malek couldn't think of a time, which was more irritatating. He should not be so predictable. For an instant he was tempted to stand up and walk away, leaving Delek unfulfilled. Instead he grabbed Delek's wrists and bent forward, until his face was very close, and he had pinned Delek to the bed. "You are fortunate that Tangret is not such an arrogant ass and we both feel sorry for him, or I would leave you here."

Delek squirmed beneath him and his mouth opened, when Malek didn't immediately let him go. Between them, his erection twitched and strengthened, and Malek felt it with satisfaction. He knew what Delek liked the best. He couldn't resist another kiss, and Delek tugged on his hands, trying to get free. But Malek just tightened his grip on the strong wrists and sucked on Delek's mouth leisurely, while Delek tried to rub against him.

When he could feel Delek's movements grow more urgent, he sat up again, and plucked the oil from where it had fallen.

Delek's eyes were dilated, tracking Malek's hands hungrily; as he pulled out the stopper and poured most of the oil onto his palm. "Are you -- ?" he started hoarsely, as Malek warmed it between his hands. The question turned into a long drawn-out moan as Malek began painting his erection with the oil

Eirann nudged him out of the way eagerly. _*I'll do this. You'll have to ready us.* _

Malek gave precedence to Eirann, whose hand didn't waver as they switched. He stroked, careful to cover the soft skin from head to root. Delek tried to rise into his grip, but thumped back against the bed. His expression was shifting into more naked desire, as he bit his lip and grabbed at Malek's knees.

"In you," he requested. "I need to be in you. Hurry."

Eirann rose up a little ways, onto his feet, smiling down at Delek and Tangret. With one hand he held Delek's cock upright, beneath him, and the other hand braced on Delek's stomach. He settled slowly, allowing Delek to penetrate him. Malek was careful to make sure they were relaxed, and kept their legs from shaking. Delek slid deeper.

Delek was gasping, "Don't stop, don't stop." He tried to thrust, but he had no leverage. He groaned loudly.

Eirann sank down all the way and paused there for a moment, his eyes closed, to savor the feeling. He loved the feeling of connection, and having his lover inside him so fully.

He started to move, up and down, in long and deep movements. He and Malek both enjoyed the control aspect in this position -- they could adjust everything to heighten Delek's pleasure, even while riding him for their own. Malek wanted to hold him back to punish him for being annoying, but Eirann refused to tease. He kept the rhythm steady, until Delek couldn't take it any more. He gave a strangled gasp and jerked once, driving deep and holding there, tense as a tuned string, as he shook and flushed. His eyes glowed, and Delek was gone.

Tangret gave a shuddering sigh, and relaxed. Eirann and Malek watched, still feeling him inside, not willing to let it go just yet.

Tangret opened his eyes to look up and grinned, an expression far more innocent than his symbiote's. "Delek is speechless. Come here." He held up his arms, and Eirann lay on top of him. The two hosts held each other, snuggled in tight.

Malek touched Eirann's thoughts with deep affection, bidding him goodnight, and withdrew to leave them to their own bonding.

As he settled to rest, he knew nothing had been solved about Selmak. Tomorrow, he and Delek would probably argue over it again.

But until then, he was content to let it go and sleep in the arms of his mate.

 

_ END_


End file.
